Smallest Broom Closet
by roseusvortex
Summary: Regulus and Sirius have a small chat shortly after his Sorting and Regulus realizes that everything is going to be fine.


**I was writing this for a challenge a while back, but my muse got stuck. Found it in my drafts and decided to finish it up.**

 **Regulus Black is one of the _best_ characters. :D  
**

 **Enjoy and please review!  
**

* * *

Regulus stared at the wall across from him. It only took about three to four days of ignorance until his older brother had given up on the silent treatment and shoved him in a broom closet.

In a _broom closet_.

Gyffindors weren't known for their subtle ways so Regulus could forgive him this time. Unless someone spotted them leaving a broom closet _together_ then blood was going to be spilled. Most likely Gryffindor blood.

With a sigh, his older brother slid down on the floor across from him.

Regulus ignored him.

"How are you?"

...

Sirius sighed again and ran his hand through his long dark hair, "Come on, Regulus. I'm not mad."

Regulus shifted against the wall. This had to be the most uncomfortable place to chose for a conversation. Hogwarts was a reasonably empty in most places, Sirius could have taken him into an empty _hallway_. Why was his brother so dramatic? It took him a few minutes to realize he hadn't replied yet. "You didn't talk to me in days."

"I was surprised."

Sirius sounded uncomfortable. Of course he did. Sirius couldn't deal with the emotional turns in conversations which was ironic since he was usually the one blowing up with emotions.

"Let's talk about something different."

Regulus tilted his head, "Hm?"

Sirius waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Any girls you like?"

He snorted quietly. "That's the only thing you talk about, Sirius. Girls."

"Only because I saw you looking at that Ravenclaw coming in earlier. Writing some poetry of your love, eh, Reggie?" Sirius tried to stand up in the small broom closet and ended up bending his head down as he took a pose, "Oh, upon her sunshine yellow hair and those sepia orbs that stare into my soul."

For the first time in the last few days, Regulus cracked a smile, "That's terrible."

"I know," Sirius grinned down at him, "But it made you laugh."

His smile faltered slightly, "Did you just drag me into a closet to laugh? That's useless."

Sirius frowned. "It's not useless."

Regulus didn't reply. If he didn't have anything to say then he could leave. "I've got to go." He rose up from the floor and made for the door.

"Wait." Regulus turned to see Sirius staring at the floor, his dark hair was covering his face so Regulus couldn't see his face or any emotions that passed over it. "It's fine."

Regulus stayed silent.

"I mean, it's fine. Where you got Sorted. I'll be fine with it. Just be careful."

Neither of them were looking at each other and for once, Regulus found it extremely difficult to look away from his slumped brother. He found it in him once the figure on the floor got rather blurred in his vision. He looked away quickly.

He cleared his throat, "We're good then?"

"Yeah."

Regulus' own shoulder's slumped in defeat and when he was sure that all incriminating evidence was gone, he turned back and sat back down with a huff.

Sirius's head popped up and he stared.

Regulus frowned, "She was a Hufflepuff. And she wasn't a blonde."

Sirius made an 'ooohh' sound before grinning widely, "You sly dog."

For once. Regulus grinned back slightly. It was a relief to know that eleven years of companionship and sibling rivalry hadn't been lost in mere seconds of ambition over bravery. Though he couldn't say much for the future, but he could deal with that later.

"If you must do this..." Regulus paused.

"Hmm?"

"...just try to drag me into a bigger broom closet next time, Sirius."

Sirius let out a barking laugh, before wincing as Regulus' foot collided with his left shin painfully, "Okay, maybe you're right."

"Of course I am."

"Oi..."

Regulus smiled. For the third time that night. That was more than the entire week, as he had been stuck in the Slytherin dorms and there had nothing to really to smile about.

But now... everything was _fine._


End file.
